Junior Year
by Iris Cullen 13
Summary: Junior Year. Renee's just left, Edward's just come. Bella's life is a shamble. Her father is fighting for custody and she's fighting for love. Join Bella and her friends for their Junior year as they find love and experience loss. All human.


**Well, I'm back with a new story! Did you miss me? I know you did! lol. Anyway, I am posting this now, having writen most of this chapter today because it's the last day of my holidays and I don't want to feel like I wasted my holidays watching Grey's Anatomy. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and as a quick news flash The Shocks of Life is still on hold.**

_The rain drops fell thick and fast, like the girls tears. Just a girl. A girl whose life had just been shattered. She was in fragments now. Just like the glass that littered her floor, where the mirror had fallen. She opened the window and breathed as the rain washed over her face. _

I hoped out of my truck and sighed. It was the first day of junior year. I looked around the parking lot and grimaced. Every ones faces were so _happy_. I had been that way only yesterday...

**Flashback:**

I walked through my front door. I had had spontaneous torture in the shape of a surprise trip to the mall executed by none other than my annoyingly chirpy best friend Alice. I closed the front door, my arms laden with bags only to be confronted by my mother, her own arms carrying two large suitcases.

"Mom... are you going somewhere?" I asked, knowing I did not want an answer before she opened her mouth. Renee and Charlie (my parents) had been fighting a lot recently. Well it had been more of Renee shouting at Charlie. I'd had this nagging feeling when I thought about my mom. I couldn't figure out what it was. It had been troubling me ever since they started fighting.

Just then my dad came out of the kitchen, his eyes red rimmed. "Renee... Don't go" he barley whispered the words.

"I'm going to Phoenix Charlie. I want a divorce" her words were hard. This woman didn't sound like my mother... As soon as I thought the words I knew they were true... This was what had been bothering me... Renee _hadn't_ been acting like my mom... She was never here... She never talked to me...

Suddenly I was infuriated. How dare she do this? She made the choice to have kids.

"What about me and Bella?" As if my brother had read my mind he appeared at the top of the stairs. "You conniving witch" Emmett actually used an expletive, but I'm supplementing it with a less harsh word. After all she is my mother.

"I'm leaving. Charlie, I'll call you about custody". And with that my mother, my mother who had been married to my dad for 18 year, left in a cab.

**End Flashback.**

I sighed and walked towards the gym. Why had my mother left? Last night, after the cab had pulled away, Charlie had broken down crying, my brother comforting him. I just ran up to my room and cried. Once I felt like I could talk I called Alice.

She had been really supportive, for which I was grateful. She asked if I wanted her to track my mom down and kick the witch's butt, I had been very tempted to take her up on her offer, but I said no. Telling her Emmett would want to do that later (verbally of course because Emmett would never touch a girl).

That brings me to Emmett. He is a senior here at Forks high. A jock, of course since he looks more like a bear than a person (being 6 foot four with HUGE muscles, though on the inside he's really more a teddy bear than bear). He's actually co-captain of the football team and happens to be dating one of my close friends, fellow junior Rosalie Hale.

Emmett had driven me to school today (though we usually drove separately, both of us having after school commitments,) he didn't trust me to drive myself.

"Bella I gotta go" my big brother's voice pulled me from my thoughts.

"Have a great day Belly" Emmett said, smiling happily at his little nick name for me.

"You too Emmie" we chuckled at our silly names. Quick hugs were exchanged and Emmett ran off to meet some of his fellow seniors.

I spotted Alice skipping over to me and laughed at her over flowing enthusiasm.

"Oh Bella," Alice sigh as she hugged my waist. "How are you?" she asked as we pulled out of the hug.

"I don't know Alice, okay I guess. Angry, sad, confused..." I trailed off.

"Are you ready for the new school year?" I asked in an effort to change the subject.

"Yes definitely! I see that you actually wore the outfit I picked out for you yesterday" said Alice happily.

I looked down. I was wearing a pair of white sand shoes, some boot-leg light wash denim jeans, a grey top with 3 quarter length sleeves and a 3 quarter length brown leather jacket. It was very simple but looked good. Alice's outfit was_ much _more, um... extravagant.

She was wearing tight grey jeans with small sued blue flats. She then had a white cotton long sleeved top and a blue waist coat. She had small grey beads with a flower on the side. She carried a gray messenger bag that was slung over her right shoulder, finishing the outfit with a white cardigan, huge sunglasses and her black hair in spikes.

My own brown wavy hair fell lose with the exception of the two layered parts at the front, normally framing my face that were brought to the back of my head and held with a single white flower clip.

"Well Ali, I feared your wrath far too much to disobey orders" my lips curling into a smile.

I looked at my surroundings. The school was small, but the campus was very, very pretty. Everything was green and lush. Sometimes I felt like I took for granted how gorgeous Forks was. Having grown up here I didn't really know anything but the spectacular beauty of the Olympic Peninsula.

"Come on Bella we have to go to our lockers before class" Alice said, already ten feet in front of me. Boy that pixie was fast.

"Not all of us move at warp speed Allie" I stated, trudging towards building four, where Alice and my lockers were.

"We have assembly first thing right?" I asked.

"As per usual Bella. It's not like we have class first, we don't have our schedules for this year yet." Alice replied rolling her eyes. "I forgot about that little detail" I shuddered. What teachers would I get this year?

As if she read my mind Alice piped up "I hope we don't get Mr. Varner for Maths again, he's just creepy". No, what was creepy was how Alice seemed to be able to read my mind. "I agree" is all I said out loud.

We had just reached our lockers where A certain tall voluptuous blonde was standing waiting for us with a smile on her face.

"Rose!" squealed Alice. Rosalie had been on vacation in the Hamptons all summer, a fact of great annoyance to Emmett. Rosalie's dad was like Forks' very own Bill Gates. He was flush with money, hence the vacation house in the Hamptons thing.

"We missed you, especially Emmett" I grinned at Rose. "Oh I know _just _how much he missed me. When I got home the voice mail was full. He left over 100 messages, all within the first two days of me being away!" Rosalie told us, rolling her eyes. But I knew she was pleased deep down. She had had a thing for Emmett since day one of freshman year.

"He must have run up your phone bill heaps. Renee's gotta be pissed" Rose continued. At the mention of my _mother's_ name my heart speed up. Oh god, I think I'm having an anxiety attack.

"Bella are you alright?" asked Alice, concern lacing her voice. My breathing began to speed up and I sank to the floor. I don't know what was causing this. I'd been able to talk about this with Alice just fine. Maybe it was because I'd assumed that Emmett would have already told Rose last night, maybe it was because, although I loved Rose, Alice was my _best_ friend. The one I'd known since the day she was born (I was 1 month older). Or maybe it was that it just hadn't sunken in yet, Renee's double betrayal.

I felt faint, like I was going to puke. Rose and Alice were staring down at me with concern. Alice's eyes filled with sympathy, Rose's eye's filled with confusion. I tried to clear my head. I should explain my reaction to Rose. I took three deep breaths and opened my eyes, only then realising I had closed them. I weakly stood and tried to give my friends a smile. Just then the bell rang.

"Bella are you okay?" Alice asked again. "Do we need to take you to the nurse's office?" was Rose's question. "I'm fine" I tried to assure them as I quickly opened my locker and grabbed my books, "I'll explain later, come on we're gonna be late." With that I shut my locker and started for the gym, where the assembly would be held. Alice and Rose hurriedly gathered their things and chased after me, all of us falling in step.

As we arrived at the entry to the gym I saw all the usual suspects. The evil Lauren Mallory and her new side kick Jessica Stanley. Jess had been one of my friends last year. But then in Spanish we had to pick partners and Rosalie and I were together and Jess got stuck with Lauren. She hadn't been the same since.

Following behind Lauren and Jessica were Eric, Tyler and Mike. Mike was dating Jessica, though they had a serious off again on again problem (the problem being that every time they broke up Mike would get with another girl almost instantly. He was also an insufferable flirter when they were together). As far as I knew they were "on again" at the moment.

Tyler was Lauren's boyfriend. I suspected the only reason they were together is that he was the only boy in the school submissive enough to abide Lauren's every command. It was common knowledge to the female juniors the Lauren had had her eye on the senior, Jasper Whitlock, for quite some time. But since Jasper wouldn't give her the time of day, she held on to Tyler.

What wasn't common knowledge to anyone but me and Rose was that Jasper's biggest admirer was not, in fact, Lauren but Alice. She had liked him since Elementary school when she was sleeping over one night when Emmett also had Jasper over. They spent the whole night teasing us about how greath middle school was and how little we were, being in Elementary school. This had angered Alice to no end. "Hello," she had fumed, "we are in sixth grade, we're only a year younger than you". Ever since that night she had insisted in sleeping over EVERY time Emmett had Jasper over. And Jasper being Emmett's best friend, that was quite often.

Alice, Rose and I walked inside the hall where Mrs. Cope was organizing everyone to sit in year group levels. We walked over and took our seats with the juniors. Emmett and Jasper were right behind us, in the first row of seniors. I could hear them talking about some new students in their grade, which surprised me. I hadn't heard any new kids were coming, and in a town this small, people generally knew about new kids pretty fast. Oh well, I knew now.

The principle walked up to the microphone and cleared his throat the hall settled down and he began to speak.

"Welcome to what I'm sure will be the best year in the history of Forks High!" he proclaimed.

Best year? Oh yeah it was off to a great start.

**Hope you enjoyed!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!! It makes my day when people review, my last story I got only 7 reviews.**


End file.
